


The Dick Pic

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Dick Pics, Foreplay, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean gets an accidental dick pic from a wrong number, he never dreamed it would lead to this.





	The Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of my NaNoWriMo one shots.

Dean was laying in bed, thinking about firing up the old laptop and looking at porn when his phone indicated he had a text. He grabbed his phone and looked at the number. He didn’t recognize it, but he opened it anyway.

He stared at it for almost a minute. It was a dick pic. A really nice dick pic. From someone who obviously had the wrong number.

He hit reply and typed out, ‘ _ You got the wrong number, but really nice dick’ _ and hit send.

In just a second, he got a text back. ‘ _ Well, who is this? If you like my dick, then hit reply and tell me if you’re a dude or a chick’ _

_ ‘Dude’  _ Dean figured that would be the end of it.

His phone chimed again. ‘ _ I was hoping you were. How about sending me a pic of yours?’ _

Dean thought about it for about thirty seconds. What would it hurt? He didn’t know the guy, he’d never meet him… He pulled down his sleep pants and grabbed his cock. It didn’t take long before he was hard. He maneuvered his phone for the best angle and snapped three shots. After choosing the best one, he sent it to the unknown number and waited.

Within a minute he got a text back.

_ ‘Damn! Nice. uh, wanna get together sometime?’ _

This was taking things to a level Dean wasn’t prepared for. He thought about it for awhile.

His phone chimed again.

_ ‘Did I scare you away? Still in the closet? Married?’ _

Dean texted back.  _ ‘Not in the closet, not married, not in a relationship. Just thinking.’ _

Dean thought about it long and hard. The guy might be a serial killer or, worse yet, some hipster.

He texted back.  _ ‘I don’t think so, but thanks for the offer. And the pic.’ _

He never got a response.

That is, until a few days later.

His phone chimed and this time, he recognized the number.

_ ‘Been thinking about you. And your dick. Are you sure you don’t want to get together? Or at least, keep up the sexy banter?’ _

Dean laughed. He texted back.  _ ‘Still don’t want to get together, but that’s a big hell yes to the sexy banter!” _

Dean waited and the phone chimed.

_ ‘Okay, so, lay down and pull your pants off, sexy. Send me a pic when you have them off.’ _

Dean did just that and took a pic of his so not hard cock and sent it.

His phone chimed immediately.

_ ‘You need some stimulation. Imagine these lips wrapped around your cock.’ _

It was accompanied by a close up of some very beautiful, very sinful lips.

Dean grabbed his cock and the lube. He lubed up his hand and began to run it up and down his cock, rubbing the head every few passes. He was hard as a rock, looking at those lips.

He texted back.  _ ‘Umm they are beautiful. I love your lips. I’m fisting your hair and pulling it while you suck me..’  _ He sent a pic of his hard cock.

Next text said,  _ ‘Oh I like having my hair pulled! I’m  not going to suck you until you cum. I got plans for that ass of yours.’ _

Dean moaned. He sent back a text.

_ ‘Oh yeah? Do tell.’ _

_ ‘I’m going to shove a finger into you while I suck you.’ _

_ ‘Fuck! That feels so good.’ _

_ “Put a finger in your ass for me and take a pic.’ _

Dean did exactly that. It wasn’t easy taking the picture with his phone but he finally got a good shot. He sent it without any text.

_ ‘Oh yeah, baby. That looks so good. I really wish it was my finger in you.’ _

_ ‘I do too. I’m rethinking that whole not wanting to meet you shit I said before.’ _

_ ‘Really? Cause I’m hard as a rock thinking about fucking you into the mattress.’ _

Dean ran his finger around in his ass, and continued to fist his cock. He thought about meeting this sex god and it was sounding better and better to him.

He texted,  _ ‘Send me a pic of your face while you’re jerking off.’ _

He only had to wait a few moments before he got the text back. He looked at the pic. It showed an amazing face, with eyes filled with lust. The guy had messy dark hair, the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen and a jaw that looked like it was chiseled out of stone. He came on the spot.

He took a pic of himself right after coming. He hoped it was good enough for the guy, sending it right away.

_ ‘This is me, thinking about your face.’  _ It sounded dorky but it was the best he could up with on short notice.

His phone chimed quickly.

_ ‘You are gorgeous! This is the best wrong number I ever got. My name is Cas. When can we meet?’ _

Dean grinned. It really was the best wrong number he had ever gotten, by far.

_ ‘I’m Dean. How about Friday? We can meet at the Roadhouse. It’s a bar. I’ll text you the address. Say nine?’ _

_ ‘I know the Roadhouse, and it’s a date.’ _

Dean was nervous and thrilled at the same time. He had lost the idea that Cas might be a serial killer completely.

That had happened on Wednesday. Cas texted once on Thursday, just confirming that they were definitely going to meet on Friday and Dean assured him that it was still on.

Friday Dean took off work early, just telling his boss Bobby he had something to take care of. He might not be meeting Cas until nine, but it took a lot of preparation for him to get ready for a date as hot as this one was.

He ate dinner, showered, used deodorant twice, brushed his teeth twice and used mouthwash three times. Then he went to try to decide what to wear. This was what was going to take all the time.

He pulled all his jeans out and tried each on. He turned to look at his ass in the mirror and chose two that showed it off to perfection. Then he close the pair that also showed off his package.

He went to his shirts. He was torn between a button up and a pull over. He tried on a bunch, with the jeans he had chosen. Finally he decided on a henley that was the same color green as his eyes.

He checked his hair one last time and grabbed his keys. It was early, but he wanted to get there first, grab a booth and watch the door.

Dean arrived at eight forty-five and was relieved to see that Cas wasn’t there yet, and there was a booth opposite the door. He sat down and ordered two beers. He figured if Cas didn’t show, he would drink the second one.

He was taking his first sip when Cas walked in. He looked around and spotted Dean, grinning. He walked to the booth and sat down.

“So, we both showed up. That’s encouraging.” He grabbed the beer and took a big swig.

Dean smiled at him. Fuck he was even more gorgeous in person.

Cas was sitting across from Dean and Dean gasped when Cas’ foot pushed up into his crotch. Cas just grinned and took another swallow of his beer.

Cas’ foot started to massage Dean’s cock, and the man had some talented toes. Dean was getting hard, and that just made Cas grin even bigger.

Dean tried to take a drink of his beer, but just when he did, Cas’ foot pressed even harder. Dean spit out a little of his beer.

“You okay there, Dean?” Cas handed him a napkin.

Dean glared at him. “Dude, if you don’t stop that i’m gonna cum in my pants like a teenager.”

Cas moved his foot and leaned forward,

“And I’m about five minutes away from dragging you in the bathroom and fucking you up against a wall in a stall.”

“Let’s get out of here, then.”

“Your place or mine?” Cas finished his beer.

“I live pretty close.”

“Your place it is, then. Tell me your address, in case I need it, but I’ll follow you.”

Dean write his address down on a napkin and passed it to Cas. adjusted his jeans and stood up. Cas followed him out and took one look at his car. 

“That is sweet. What is it? A 66?”

“^67. She’s my baby.”

“I can see why. That’s mine, over there.” Cas pointed at an old, gold lincoln.

“You mean that pimpmobile?”

“Hey Dean, words hurt.”

Dean laughed.

Cas followed him home.

When they got there, Cas waited for Dean to unlock the door. Dean stepped aside and Cas went in. Dean followed and turned on a light.

“Where’s the bed?”

“Wow, Cas, you cut right to the chase, don’t you?”

Cas growled, “i’ve been thinking about this non-stop for almost forty-eight hours, Dean. Forgive me if I’m anxious.”

Dean chuckled as he led the way to his bedroom.

Once they got there, Dean grabbed the bottom of his henely and began to pull it off.

“Stop!” Cas looked at him with a very serious look on his face, Dean froze.

Cas walked up to him and moved his hand away.

“I want to do it.” 

Dean smiled and moved his hand to his side.

Cas kissed him. Dean melted into it and they kissed for a minute. Then Cas pulled back and grabbed the hem of Dean’s shirt. He pulled it up and off Dean and then kissed him again.

Dean stood still as Cas worked the button open on his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. 

Dean took a deep breath as Cas pulled his jeans and his boxer briefs down to his ankles. Cas knelt and pulled off Dean’s boots and then Dean stepped out of his clothes.

Dean felt kind of uncomfortable being naked when Cas still had all his clothes on, but he knew Cas was the kind of guy who took charge. He let himself be pushed back to the bed, and when it hit the back of his legs, he was pushed down onto it.

He scooted to the middle of the bed, and laid there, watching Cas undress. Cas eyes never left him.

When Cas pulled down his jeans and his hard cock sprang free, two things were obvious to Dean.

First. Cas was going commando, and second, and most important to Dean at the moment, Cas’ dick pic didn’t do that thing justice. It was even bigger than it looked in the pic, and it was perfect.

“Damn. man, your pic didn’t begin to prepare me for the real thing/”   
Cas just smiled and crawled on the bed next to Dean. He leaned over and captured Dean’s mouth in a filthy kiss, and shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

While he kissed him, his hands roamed over Dean’s chest, pausing to pinch a nipptle. 

Dean moaned.

Cas worked his mouth over Dean’s jaw and down his throat. 

When he got to Dean’s chest, he bit lightly on the nipple he’d been pinching, then went to the other nipple.

Dean arched his back into it.

Cas pulled away and grinned at him. “Mental note, Dean has sensitive nipples.”

Dean just groaned in response. 

Cas moved his mouth lower, licking, kissing and sucking on Dean. He bypassed Dean aching cock altogether and licked over his balls.

“Jesus, Cas. can we get on with it? I need you inside of me in the worst way.”

Cas chuckled. “Okay, another mental note, Dean is a bossy bottom.”

Dean growled. “I am not! Well, not usually. You’re just driving me insane.”

What followed was the most amazing night of sex Dean had ever had.

When he woke up to an empty bed, he sighed. He should have known this was just a one-night stand to Cas. After all, the man was a walking sex god _._

Just when he was sitting up on the edge of the bed, his phone chimed. When Dean looked, it was a text from Cas.

_ ‘Hey babe, I’m sorry I had to leave early, but I had to work. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn’t want to wake you up. Can I come back over when I get off work?’ _

Dean almost broke his phone texting back to say yes.

Cas texted back,  _  “Good. I don’t want you to think this is just a booty call. I really want to get to know you. Of course, after we do, sex is still possible.” _

Dean texted him back a thumbs up and an laughing emoji.

And thus became the saga of Cas and Dean. They made up a meeting story that didn’t include a dick pic to a wrong number in it.  Their friends never understood the looks that the couple exchanged when they told it. 

It was their little secret.

 


End file.
